A New Beginning
by Naruto trinity
Summary: Naruto Is Humiliated after bringing back Sasuke. But two unknown shinobi step in. Now leaving the village will Naruto forgive then or hate them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is just a fan fiction I have had in my head for a while I finally decided to write it and post it to see how people reacted to it. Please remember I am still new and fairly young so please be kind but honest. This story has an OC**

**I do not own Naruto **

The sky was grey and gloomy. Lighting struck the ground lighting up the surrounding area in flashes. Thunder echoed throughout the entire valley. A waterfall at the end of the valley was raging due to damage to the cliff wall, filling the lake beneath it faster than normal. In a pile of rocks a raven haired boy laid unconscious, while a blond haired boy sat next to him looking up at the sky breathing hard. The blond boy was covered in cuts and bruises from an intense fight that had taken place only moments ago. The blonde boy stood up and looked down at the raven haired boy. Still trying to catch his breath he spoke in between coughs. "While lets go home, (_cough_) everyone is waiting (_cough_) for you to return." The blond boy said with a smile. He knelt beside the body lying in the ruble to pick him up. As he stood up he swung the raven haired boy over his shoulders, Unaware that he was being watched.

"It seems that every day that passes he gets stronger." A voice came from the nearby forest.

"Yes and he is beginning to look so much like his father. He also has such a kind heart." A female voice said to the first.

"Yes but kindness can only last so long. With the way the village has been treating him, he is bound to break and fall into a dark path."

"Naruto is strong he can handle it for just a little longer. But if it gets too bad we will step in and help him."

"What about Sasuke? What will become of him?"

"My little brother has become blinded by revenge and power. He is no longer a concern to me."

The two continued to watch as Naruto carried Sasuke across the lake. Naruto was exhausted and with every step he took he sank deeper and deeper into the water do to the lack of chakra. He soon reached the other side of the lake before completely sinking into the lake. He walked out of the water and looked around. Naruto looked to see if anyone was around. He still did not noticing the two watching him. He then realized there was no way he was going to make it back to the village in his current state. He looked back at Sasuke who was still knocked out. Drenched by the rain, Naruto walked over to a spot under a tree where rain was not getting to. He then placed Sasuke sitting up against the trunk of the tree.

"I think we should rest here for a few minutes." Naruto spoke to no one in particular.

Before Naruto could sit down himself he collapsed right next to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were both now side by side unconscious. The rain continued even heavier, as the two young boys remained under the tree. After a few moments the two who had watched the whole situation unfold, walked over to the two young boys. Each one grabbed one and put them over each of their shoulders. They then headed into the forest.

_Few hours later_

"So what are we going to do? We can't just show up with these two, and expect that the village will be happy about it. We are S-Class Missing-Nin. We both have a bounty on our heads that makes us a target."

"Calm down, we will not even be seen. Besides I have a bounty, people think your dead." The female told the other. Who only looked at her with a blank face, knowing she was right.

"Any way back to these two, we will place both of them outside the gates tonight and when the guards switch shifts someone will spot them and everything will be ok."

The two continued to walk as the rain began to subside and the sun started to shine through the clouds. They both walked in silence not saying another word to each other as Naruto and Sasuke were still out cold.

"We have to wait till dark or we will be spotted. Once the sun sets we will place both Naruto and Sasuke near the gate." The female said, as they approached the gates to Konoha.

"Ok I understand but what about your brother? You can't just ignore the fact you are siblings."

"Look I realize he is my brother but Sasuke is now on his own. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels Sasuke is a lost cause. He wants to go to the retched snake I won't stop him and soon neither will Naruto."

"I understand."

The two shinobi continued to hide, as they waited for night fall to arrive. They soon spotted a group of shinobi arrive at the gate. "Hey isn't that Kakashi and Gaara of the sand?" one of the hidden shinobi asked.

Looking at the scene at the gate unfold the other did not answer only continued to watch. They were unable to hear what was going on as the huge gates to the village started to open. Once they were open on the other side of the gates was a huge crowd. Among the crowd was a few important looking shinobi. Still unable to hear they continued to watch.

"This messes with our plan. What are we going to do now?"

"Please stay quiet I need to think about what to do. Your right about this messing with our plans but we are not going to let this stop us. We will drop the two off when another opportunity arrives."

"What do you think is going on over there anyway?"

"I am not sure let's just stay quiet, and if anything happens we need to be ready"

The two continued to stay hidden as they watched everyone in the village greet the arriving shinobi. The villagers smiled and rushed over but soon turned to anger. They could hear yelling and shouting but could not make any words out from the distance they were at. After a while they decided they were going to just rest. The two realized there was no point in watching if they could not hear anything that was being said. They both sat back and waited for everything to calm down.

_With the Villagers_

Gaara and Kakashi stood there with hate for every last villager. They stood as they listened to the complaining of the whole village. All the villagers were worried about was the safety of their precious Uchiha. They did not even notice the Sand Shinobi each carrying an injured shinobi belonging to the Leaf village, while a few others were able to barley stand on their own.

"Lady Hokage I apologize we unable to recover Sasuke Uchiha. However Naruto went on ahead of us tailing the Uchiha, but has not returned. Now if it is ok with you we have injured and some are in danger of dying in not treated soon" Gaara spoke as he was holding a very injured Ninja.

"Right away Shizune will lead you to the hospital and please you and your siblings make yourselves at home. I will be there as soon as I straighten out details here." Tsunade directed the Sand Shinobi as Shizune led them toward the hospital.

Stopping and turning to Tsunade Gaara spoke. "I would not worry Naruto will bring Sasuke back. Naruto does not know how to fail." He then turned and continued to walk with his brother and sister.

Tsunade smiled and turned to Kakashi. She looked at him with a smile as she saw worry in his eyes. "Kakashi they will both be back and once back, we will remove the curse mark from Sasuke. It is not your fault he left Orochimaru manipulated him, he used Sasuke's anger and hate for his brother to lure him."

"It's not Sasuke I'm worried about."

The villagers were still at the gate asking about Sasuke. That is all that mattered to them. The moment Sasuke went missing, the only concern the village had was the return of Sasuke. They were even angrier than before, now that they heard Naruto was the one looking for Sasuke. They all wanted Naruto out of the village but the Hokage protected him. They all knew him as demon and never even gave him a chance to be anything else. It would be him they blamed if Sasuke was not found. It would be his fault and it would be the excuse they needed to banish him or even kill him.

"We cannot trust that demon brat. What if he can't find Sasuke? Or worse what if he kills him?" a villager shouted.

Then a roar of villager erupted in agreement. "Yea, we need to send other ninja to retrieve Sasuke. We can't trust or depend on that punk."

"If Naruto hurts Sasuke he should be put to death, and if he returns empty handed he should kick him out of the village."

Kakashi and Tsunade were starting to get angrier with every word that was spoken. "Is this all you people can worry about? Naruto is risking his life to bring him back to the village, yet you stand here and plot ways to further harm him." Tsunade spoke to the villagers.

"You people make me sick." Kakashi added.

They could not bear to hear villager's bad mouth Naruto. They both knew Naruto only wanted to be accepted by everyone. He tried his hardest to prove to everyone he deserved respect. But it was always the same, everything lead to the demon for all the villagers. If Naruto showed strength and promise all they saw was the demon getting stronger and more dangerous.

"That is enough!" Tsunade yelled. "Naruto is a Ninja of the Leaf. He will be treated as such."

"You can't tell us what we can and can't do. You may be Hokage Tsunade but you answer to the council, so do not threaten us." A villager told Tsunade pointing her finger. "He is a demon and will always be a demon, he deserves to be killed."

"Shut up! If another ill word is spoken about Naruto I will personally kill you myself" Kakashi threatened the villagers. "I am sick of all your shit. Naruto is the reason this village is still here."

"What are you taking about? All the demon knows how to do is destroy things. He has no kindness in him." A villager shouted.

Kakashi saw who the one that shouted and began to walk toward the villager with pure hatred in his eyes. "What did I tell you? It's because all of you have made up your mind about Naruto. You can't see past the fact that the fox spirit is sealed inside him."

"Naruto is the container of the demon there for he is the demon. He deserves nothing other than what he gets from us. He should count himself lucky he's even still alive."

"Ok you're the first one to die." Kakashi told the villager as he walked toward him.

The villager saw Kakashi and fell to the ground scared for his life. He shuffled backwards as Kakashi got closer. The man covered his face as he saw Kakashi's fist headed straight for him. After a few seconds he looked between his arms and saw that there was a wall of sand in front of him.

"It's not worth it Kakashi. They are not worth the time or effort. If they want to be blinded by delusions and stupidity, then let them. The day will come when they realize how much Naruto did for this village."

Kakashi started calming down as the wall of sand crumbled. "Thank you Gaara, you kept me from doing something I would have regretted."

"Who are you calling stupid? The only reason you're here is because the Hokage allows it. It was you who destroyed half our village. You're a demon just like Naruto. Thank god Sasuke stopped you." An angry villager spoke out, at what Gaara had said.

Gaara turned to face the villager, with no emotion showing as he slowly walked up to the villager. Sand started to spill from his gourd. Then he stopped inches from the villagers face. "I called you stupid, so what you going to do about it?"

The villager opened his mouth to speak, but soon stopped as he felt sand starting to surround his body. A female villager stepped up to complain about what was happening. "Tsunade you can't allow this to hap-"

The female was cut off as a partial sand clone grabbed her by the throat. "It's your stupidity that has blinded you. You all believe that the Uchiha punk saved you all. You all make me sick."

"Sasuke was the one who stopped you." The female said before Gaara tightened the grip on her neck.

"Oh please, Sasuke was no match for me. I almost killed him and that pink haired bitch that follows Sasuke around, however Naruto stepped in and stopped me." Gaara spoke as the sand tightened around the man in front of him causing the man to gasp for air.

"Naruto saved your pathetic village, and yet you beat and reticule him like a rat. He is too good for you guys." Spoke a young man with purple face paint. He walked up to Gaara and stood next to him. Than a female emerged from the crowed and made her way to Gaara before speaking.

"This village does not deserve a hero like Naruto. He works himself so hard to prove to you guys he deserves to be here. I seem him as a hero and am proud to call him a friend. I wish he was treated better." She was looking around at the dirty looks she was getting. "I have no respect for any of you."

Gaara looked at his brother and sister before speaking again. "Naruto saved me, and is a good friend of mine. If it was not for Naruto and the love he has for this village I would kill every last one of you right now. But he's my friend and I respect him, so yet again he has saved all your ungrateful lives." He let the man and women he had trapped with his sand go and they both fell to the ground gasping for air. He then turned to leave the village as the sand returned to his gourd, only stopping in front of Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I have faith in Naruto, but I have no faith in a village that treats a hero like trash." Gaara spoke to Tsunade. "If they continue to treat Naruto the way they have been, then I fear Naruto's kindness will not last. And when the day comes when Naruto in no longer faithful to this village I will stand by his every decision and if it comes to it, I will kill every last person in this village with pleasure." Gaara turned to the gate and started to leave. "Let's go Kankuro and Temari."

"Gaara it's getting late you can't go now." Tsunade spoke. "Stay the night you can leave in the morning."

"Let the demon go, we don't want him here anyway." Some villagers said in unison.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade but we can't stay in a village that treats our friend like trash." Temari spoke as Gaara just ignored Tsunade and the villagers.

The Sand Shinobi soon disappeared into the dark forest. Kakashi looked at Tsunade before heading past her toward the hospital to see how everyone was doing. Tsunade then turned to the villagers and let out a deep sigh. "Everyone back to what you were doing. There is nothing we can do right now. If Naruto has not returned with or without Sasuke by morning then we will send a search party."

"How can you be more concerned about him then Sasuke?"

Tsunade turned to the one who spoke. "Naruto is not the one who betrayed his village. So he gets priority attention as a Konoha Ninja."

"The council will hear of this in the morning. By noon tomorrow Naruto will no longer be welcome here." A villager said with anger in his voice.

Tsunade ignored the villager as she was now lost in her thoughts_. 'Kakashi what did you mean you were more concerned for Naruto'_ Tsunade thought as she turned and headed to the hospital. After a few moments the gate opening started to clear as villager muttered and went on with their lives.

After everyone was gone a single person stood looking into the forest. She had short Indigo hair and pale lavender eyes. She looked out into the darkness before turning and whispering. "Please be safe and return soon Naruto."

_Back with mystery ninja_

Naruto and Sasuke remained unconscious while night began to fall. The two shinobi stayed hidden through all the commotion. Unaware of what had happened. Soon they began to get restless. The waiting was starting to annoy one of them. "I'm sick of hiding let's just drop them off and go already. My legs are cramping and I'm hungry"

"You complain more than I do and I'm the women here. Now please shut up, I think the coast is clear." The ninja was looking at the gate again and saw the gate was closed and no one was around.

"Ok now without complaining grab my brother. I will grab Naruto and let's put then near the gate. Understood?"

Finished with his complaining the ninja nodded and picked up Sasuke. The female picked up Naruto and they both walked to the gate and placed the two boys on the ground before retreating back into the forest. They made their way deeper into the forest. They had missed the shift change so Naruto and Sasuke would not be discovered until dawn. So they both decided to get some food and some sleep before morning.

_Next morning_

As the sun rose the two were again at a safe distance watching. They noticed Naruto and Sasuke were both still on the ground out cold.

"Man Naruto must have really worked your brother if he's still knocked out."

"Yea but he used up a lot of his chakra just to stop him. He is exhausted look at him he is still sleeping." The female spoke as she watch Naruto's chest move up and down.

Just as she was getting ready to relax, the village gates opened for the morning trade. Just then they saw two Konoha Shinobi rush to Naruto's and Sasuke's side. Then one rushed back into the village. Soon a crowd gathered and then Tsunade emerged with Kakashi. Both of them seemed relieved as soon as they saw Naruto. Tsunade looked over Naruto and saw that Naruto was covered in dry blood but had not open wounds. She knew the fox spirit had healed his wounds. As the sun peeked over the forest and sunlight made its way to Naruto's eyes, he began to wake up.

Pushing their way through the crowd two young girls had arrived, one blonde with long hair and the other with short pink hair. They both screamed Sasuke's name happily as they rushed toward him. Naruto was now standing up with a confused look on his face.

"How did I get here?" He asked as he scratched his head. Ignoring the disgusted looks some of the villagers were giving him.

Some of the villagers began to whisper between one another. Just then Naruto heard a familiar voice that was filled with sadness and anger.

"Naruto what did you do to Sasuke? He's hurt and covered in blood. What happened to him, tell me you didn't do this to him" The pink haired girl spoke still looking at Sasuke.

"Sakura I brought him back alive like I promised." Naruto told Sakura, he then heard villagers muttering his name calling him a demon. He heard some of them accuse him of trying to kill Sasuke because he was jealous. He then turned his attention back to Sakura.

"No I asked you bring him back not beat him close to death." Hate now in her voice.

The blonde girl looked at Sakura and then at Naruto before getting up. "Calm down Sakura, the important thing is that Sasuke's alive and home."

"No Ino, Naruto is a monster he almost killed Sasuke." Sakura's words pierced Naruto's heart.

"Sakura I did my best. He tried to kill me so I had to fight for my life. He's not dead so I delivered on my promise." Naruto spoke with Sadness in his voice. He then turned to Kakashi. "Sensei you believe me right? I had to defend myself from being killed."

Kakashi then stepped in. "Naruto you do not have to explain yourself. You're ok and Sasuke is back that is all that matters. And you that is no way to speak to Naruto. He does not need to defend he actions to you, you self-centered bitch. "

"No sensei he does have to defend himself, and how dare you call me a bitch. I am your student and deserve respect more than this monster deserves." Sakura spoke up as she walked toward Naruto.

Sakura was now right in front of Naruto, as she screamed. "Now tell me why did you try to kill Sasuke?"

Naruto flinched at Sakura's question. "I did not try to-"

Sakura then slapped Naruto before he could finish speaking. "Liar"

Naruto grabbed his cheek as the dull stinging sensation subsided. He looked at Sakura trying to understand her anger. "Why you so upset I brought him back like I promised. He's alive and here, what more do you want. How else can I make you happy?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"You can drop dead." Sakura's final words echoed in his mind as he stood there in a frozen state. Every villager watch with smiles as Sakura told Naruto to die. They all watched as Naruto was being beaten down by his own teammate.

The two shinobi that were hiding off in the distance watched everything. The female stood up in anger as she saw Sakura slap Naruto. The other grabbed her by her shoulder. "Calm down, trust me if it gets worse we will step in, right now leave it to Kakashi and Tsunade."

"That pink haired slut better watch herself. Don't make me laugh Tsunade and Kakashi are in no position to properly protect Naruto. They have rules and guide lines to follow." The female said as she knelt back down.

Sakura raised her hand to slap Naruto once more but her arm was grabbed by Kakashi. "That is enough Sakura I already said Naruto does not need to defend himself. And how dare you tell him to drop dead when he once saved your life."

Sakura pulled her arm away before glaring at Naruto. "Watch yourself Naruto sensei won't always be there for you." She then returned to Sasuke's side completely ignoring Kakashi's comment about Naruto saving her life.

"Sakura that was harsh and unfair, Naruto is your teammate and friend. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." Ino said to Sakura.

"No he is no friend of mine. Anyone who hurts Sasuke is not my friend. Besides he deserves worse for what he is." Sakura told Ino.

Tsunade swung her head to look at Sakura. "What do you mean by that Sakura?" She asked.

"Oh please we were all told by the council before we graduated. We were all forced to be his friends. We all know he is a demon." Sakura told Tsunade.

"No Sakura your wrong. He is not a demon the demon is you for treating him like this." Ino said as she ran to Naruto's side.

Tsunade and Kakashi watched as Naruto fell to his knees. Tears flowed down his cheeks. They watched as Ino tried to calm him down. He was being torn apart inside. And both Kakashi and Tsunade knew Naruto had been hurt deeper than any wound Naruto had ever had. He stared aimlessly at the ground trying to understand what he had done wrong. He then saw things flying at him. Trash hit him and fell to the ground as the villagers demanded Naruto answer for what he had done to Sasuke. As every piece of trash was thrown at Naruto a little more of him was torn.

"Stop it you monsters!" Ino yelled trying to get the villagers to stop. "Why are you not doing anything Kakashi sensei or you Lady Hokage?"

The same girl from the night before stood in the back with tears in her eyes. She watched as Naruto was being humiliated. The only one trying to stand up for him was Ino. She wanted to help but was frozen in place. All she could do was watch as the one she loved was being torn apart inside. She hated herself because when Naruto needed help the most she could do nothing. She fell down helpless watching her friend and the one she loved be treated like a monster.

"That is it. This shit stops now, before I kill them all." The female ninja got up and ran toward Naruto.

"Dammit." The male followed closely behind.

Just as another barrage of trash was about to hit Naruto, and before Tsunade or Kakashi could stop it a huge gust of wind sent the trash back at the villagers along with some dust. As the dust cleared everyone saw two shinobi, the female had a Leaf head band and the male had a Mist head band. Each with a scratch through the symbol, they both wore bandages wrapped around their face similar to Kakashi's mask. They both also wore long white robes that covered their bodies. They now stood in front of Naruto. The female was staring at Sakura with pure hatred in her eyes.

Sakura froze in fear as the female ninja stared her down. Everyone felt the killer intent in her stare. They all backed up afraid for their lives. They did not know who the two shinobi who stood in front of them were but they knew that they were very dangerous. The villagers then all ran scattering in different directions to hide scared they would be killed.

Tsunade and Kakashi were surprised at what was happening. They were staring at the back of two very powerful looking shinobi. Kakashi however could not shake the feeling that they both seemed familiar. He felt like he had felt their chakra somewhere before.

The female spoke still staring at Sakura. "I sick of watching all of you treating Naruto like this. You bastards all deserve a fate worse than death. And you how dare you hit him like he was trash, you whore."

Sakura fell to her knees as the pure killer intent was too much for her to handle. When the female was finished speaking Kakashi recognized the voice of the female. "Izumi, is that you?" Kakashi asked with caution in his voice.

The female turned her head at the question. "Ah Kakashi long time no see. Tsunade time has been kind to you." The female spoke revealing her sinister eyes. Kakashi recognized then as the Sharingan. "It is you Izumi."

Tsunade flinched at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Lady Hokage this is Izumi Uchiha, she is a former ANBU captain. Very few people know of her, some believe her to be a legend. And when I say few I mean other than me only Itachi knows of her. When the forth died all records belonging to a secret unit were destroyed." Spoke Kakashi with both admiration and fear in his voice.

"Did you say Uchiha? I thought only Sasuke and Itachi remained from the Uchiha Clan." Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"No most people think of Izumi as a legend. She was born the middle sibling of Sasuke and Itachi. She is very powerful and dangerous. Even Itachi feared her. She is not to be taken lightly." Kakashi explained. "She was away when Itachi committed the Uchiha Massacre. She defected from the village a short time after for unknown reasons. Sasuke is unaware of having a sister. We also assumed she was dead since it has been five years with no word about her until now." Kakashi saw that Tsunade was looking at him with a puzzled look. "Only ANBU member know of her and we were sworn to secrecy by the Third Hokage, It seems it does not matter anymore."

Naruto remained staring at the ground unaware of what was going on. Izumi looked at Naruto with sad eyes. Realizing she should not have waited this long to step in. She then looked up at Kakashi with a sinister smile under her mask. "I am glad you're well informed about me. It makes sense seeing how you were part of my squad before you left the ANBU. You showed a lot of promise. Now tell me do you recognize who this is?"

The male turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he saw who also was standing in front of him. It made no sense to him how this man could be standing before him. "Hi Kakashi did you miss me?" The male ninja spoke.

"Zabuza how is this possible? You died at the bridge that day, we buried you and Haku."

"It's a long story but had it not been for Izumi and her awesome genjutsu we might have been killed. But Haku and I are still alive and well."

They all stood facing each other. While Ino watched over Naruto still trying to calm him down. She was apologizing to Naruto but he was still unresponsive. She then heard someone talking to her. She looked up to Izumi. "Thank you little girl for trying to help Naruto, but you need to go home." Izumi told Ino with a kind voice. Ino looked back at Naruto and nodded she stood up and left. Not far from the group the lavender eyed girl was now hiding but still watching cursing herself for being weak and scared.

"Both of you are S-Class Missing Nin what are you doing here? I could have both of you arrested right now" Tsunade asked in a very serious tone. Just then a thick fog started to set in.

"Is that a threat? I assure you it is not wise to threaten us." Zabuza said with sinister voice.

Tsunade stepped back as Kakashi spoke. "We are not looking for a fight Zabuza just tell us what you're doing here?" The fog started to fade away after Kakashi finished.

"We are here for Naruto. We are taking him away from this village. Due to your guys position in the village you two are also unable to properly protect Naruto." Zabuza said as he walked up to Naruto who was still unaware of what was going on around him. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Look at him he's on the verge of breaking. You could not protect him from the emotional pain. Maybe being away from the village will provide him time to heal and maybe he will someday forgive the village." Izumi said.

"I would not count on his forgiveness after all that has been done to him. At least he can have a somewhat normal life with us." Zabuza added.

"I cannot allow you to take Naruto. You are criminals what kind of life could you give Naruto if you're always hiding and on the run." Kakashi said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You want to fight me? You would not last five minutes against me Kakashi." Izumi said as her Sharingan activated.

Tsunade watched as the two stared each other down. She thought about what was happening and tried to find a solution. It was not long before she realized what the right thing to do was. She looked at Naruto and back at Izumi. Naruto was in a very fragile state and needed time to heal. Tsunade made up her mind.

"Kakashi stop let them be."

"Lady Tsunade we cannot let this happen." Kakashi said.

"I don't like it any more then you do but look at Naruto. If he stays here he will be worse off than then he is now. He needs to get away from the village." Tsunade explained to Kakashi. He knew she was right so he relaxed.

"Zabuza see if you can get Naruto out of his daze while I speak to Tsunade." Zabuza nodded and walked over to Naruto and tried to break him out of his daze.

Izumi watched as Tsunade made her way toward her. "Look here Izumi you have got to promise me you will take care of Naruto. He is like a little brother to me. Promise me you will keep him safe." Tsunade was holding back tears and her words were a little choked up.

"I promise to look after him. But you do realize when Naruto leaves with us he will never be able to return as a Leaf Ninja. He will be labeled a missing nin and have a bounty put on him." Izumi explained to Tsunade.

"I trust you won't let anything happen to him so there is no reason why Tsunade and I should worry." Kakashi told Izumi finally realizing Tsunade was right and letting his guard down.

"Hey Izumi Naruto is coming to." Zabuza spoke as Naruto was now looking around.

"Hey who are you guys?" Naruto asked confused.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto. And just then Naruto jumped up. "I know you, your Zabuza. You're supposed to be dead."

Naruto was ready for a fight as he pulled out a kunai. Tsunade made it to Naruto and calmed him down. "It's ok Naruto he and Izumi are your friends. Now listen you are going to be leaving with them to train. They will look after you from now on."

"I don't understand why am I leaving?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi walk over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto you deserve better than what the village offers you. Here you only know pain and disappointment. If you leave we know you will live a full and less painful life. Think of it as a lifelong S-Ranked Mission"

Naruto stood there, not speaking a word. He was lost in his mind trying to grasp the whole situation. It was then that he realized he did not belong in the village any longer. He realized if he stayed he would one day die. He then made up his mind about leaving. It was his only chance at living a normal life.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and knew he was right. "I understand sensei and I promise to never forget you or Tsunade. I promise to get strong and make you both proud."

Tsunade now had tears running down her face as she looked at Naruto. "We are both already proud of you. You are so strong and this village does not deserve your kindness. I only ask that maybe one day you can forgive me for not doing more to protect you."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade as he gave her a hug. "I don't blame you for any of it. You have nothing to worry about."

With Naruto's statement Tsunade started to cry harder as she held on to him. "I will miss you Naruto. Now go before things get ugly here." Tsunade said as she knew that the Village Council would show up and try to do something stupid.

Izumi walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the village. Before they made it far they heard Kakashi speak. "If anything bad happens to Naruto I will hunt both of you down and kill you myself."

Underneath his mask Zabuza smiled before replying. "If anything happens to him ill hand you my sword to kill me for real."

Kakashi and Tsunade watched as the three left. They watched as the little boy they both thought of as a brother was leaving. However they both understood it was for the best. Just as they were almost out of view they heard a little girl yell and run toward Naruto, Izumi, and Zabuza. "Wait, take me with you please."

"Hinata what are you doing? You can't be serious." Kakashi yelled as he saw Hinata run after Naruto.

Izumi heard the voice and stopped. She turned and saw a young girl about the same age as Naruto running after them. "Know isn't this something." Izumi said.

"Hinata what are you doing here." Naruto asked.

"Please take me to. I don't want to stay here if Naruto is going to be gone." Hinata pleaded.

Izumi looked over at Tsunade and Kakashi. They both were shocked at what was happening. They could not believe Hinata was willing to leave the village on her own. "Hinata I can't let you go. If you disappear nothing good can come from it." Tsunade told her as she walked over to her to take her back.

"No I want to leave. I can't stand this place for everything they did to Naruto. Had it not been for Naruto's determination and kindness I would of killed myself long time ago. With him gone I have no one to look up to and refuse to live without him in my life."

Naruto looked at Hinata with happy eyes. she also noticed him and understood he was treated wrongly. He also felt happy he was able to help her through her troubles just for being there. Izumi looked at Naruto's smile. She then knelt next to Hinata as asked her. "Are you willing to live the rest of your life in hiding? Because once you leave your father and clan will be hunting for you and if you do not return willingly they will kill you."

"IZUMI you can't be considering taking Hinata." Tsunade said with a stern tone. "She is not leaving."

Ignoring Tsunade Izumi continued to look at Hinata. "So are you willing to leave your life here? If so then you are welcome to join us."

"This is going too far Izumi." Kakashi said.

"No letting all this happen to Naruto, the way the villagers treated him is not fair. I sat back and watch as Naruto was beat and left for dead to many times to count. Letting that happen is on both of you." Hinata yelled at Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sensing that Hinata was right both of them had no right to decide what Hinata could do. They knew one way or another Hinata was not going to back down.

"Just tell them we kidnapped her." Izumi said with a smile underneath her mask.

"Yes"

Izumi looked down at Hinata still smiling.

"Yes I can live the rest of my life in hiding if it's with Naruto."

"Ok then let's go."

"Finally let's get going I'm hungry." Zabuza complained.

As they walked away Zabuza looked at Naruto and said. "Haku has been waiting to see you for some time. After that day she has counted the days she could see you again."

Naruto looked up at Zabuza and smiled. He was glad to hear that Haku was also alive and could not wait to meet her again. Haku was a pure kind hearted person. Naruto was excited as he knew a new life was about to unfold.

So with that both Hinata and Naruto left the village. It was the last time Kakashi and Tsunade would see them for many years. No word or report of them what so ever. At time they both would wonder if they were even still alive.

**Izumi Uchiha**

**Age: ?**

**Occupation: S-Class Missing Nin (Former Konoha ANBU Squad Leader.)**

**Hair: Long straight raven hair. (Uses one hair clip on both sides to keep hair out of face.) **

**Eye's: black**

**Blood type: AB**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 118 lbs.**

**Izumi is the middle child with Itachi being older and Sasuke younger. She is known to be kind, but does not put her feelings in the way of getting all her missions completed. She has been known to kill without mercy and remorse. She as killed her own teammates for the sake of the mission. She was out on a mission when Itachi murdered her entire clan leaving only her and her younger brother Sasuke alive. She was taken from her family before Sasuke was born for her great potential and skill. Sasuke was never told of her because other than Itachi no one knew of her being alive or dead. Feeling personally responsible for the death of her clan for not being there to stop it, she defected from the village a short while later. Reports say she has demonstrated power beyond any other her age. She has an unknown connection with Naruto and his family. A master at Weaponry, her Genjutsu surpasses Itachi and any other user in Konoha, her Taijutsu is on par with Kakashi. Ninjutsu is also comparable to Kakashi. She also wears a bandage mask identical to Zabuza. No one has seen her full face sense she was a little kid. **

**Number four on the ten most wanted missing nin. Although never shown aggression toward Konoha she is wanted alive to be questioned about **

**(On a scale of 1 to 10 ten being the best.)**

**Weaponry: IIIIIIIII (9)**

**Genjutsu: IIIIIIIIII (10)**

**Taijutsu: IIIIIIII (8)**

**Ninjutsu: IIIIIIII (8)**

**Overall: IIIIIIIII (9)**

**If you have any other questions about Izumi feel free to ask I will try to answer the best I can. Thank you for reading and please comment on the story. Hope you all enjoyed it. I have not Abandoned **_**A New Konoha **_**just kind of in a rut right now with my sister and cousin graduating this year. Once they have time they promise to help me continue the story. This story however I will be doing on my own lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps sorry for the wait here is next chapter. This is how the story is going to go it may be confusing at first but please trust me its gunna be awesome lol. **

"Captain, we are losing men left and right. This is a suicide mission, and you know it!"

"What are we supposed to do? We cannot defy our orders." A man in a silver robe, and porcelain looking mask, stood on a tree branch looking on at the massacre unfolding before his eyes.

"But captain.."

"Enough! We either die here or at the hand of our contractor, so why not die trying to complete our mission?"

The Captain's mask was circular, with only eyes and no mouth, a turquoise triangle was placed over the left eye and a red triangle over the right eye. He was tall and held himself with confidence even when he was not sure of himself he remained controlled. He had an image to uphold and he could not let his comrades see he was weak. Nothing in this world was worse than being weak in front or your squad, he was supposed to be the top commander in the anbu. Then out of no were his team is on the run and contracting like low life scums that he once chased. To make things worse for him, his squad was being murdered in front of his eyes. Of the ten anbu he had only minutes ago only three were alive fighting for their lives with him and his second in command that made five. Five anbu, five friends and there was nothing he could do to stop their deaths. He knew he could only delay it.

"Let's go we need to help them." The Captain told his second in command.

"But sir we never enter the fight."

"Well our friends are dying out there. They need help now, so let's go."

"If you go sir you will die too. I can't let that happen."

Stopping for a moment he turned and said. "Then try to stop me as far as I am concerned, we are already dead."

With that he was gone leaving a cloud of dust and leaves. He rushed as fast as he could to reach his friends. Time was running our and he needed to go faster, so he stopped on a branch of a tree for a split second, then was gone again, sending leaves swirling around everywhere he was going faster then before. Moments later under the branch he stopped on the ground crushed sending rocks and dirt flying into the air.

'He is serious. I have not seen him this serious in a long time. He is ether scared or worried, maybe both.' The second in command thought to himself, as he stood looking at the crater in the ground. He then headed straight to the fight.

Getting closer to the fighting, the Captain could hear metal clashing and smell the blood drenching the ground. Seeing the clearing and his squad he pushed himself to go faster. Once in the opening he saw his friends being surrounded. Looking at the surrounding ninja, nine of them dropped to the ground instantly dead. A swirl of leaves and a gust of wind more fell. Confused the three in anbu masked looked around trying to see who was responsible.

"That had to be the Captain." A female voice said as she stood holding a sword.

"There is no way it was him, he never enters a fight." Another one spoke sounding much younger than the other in a defensive stance.

"Yea but he has never needed to enter a fight before." Another female voice said she had chakra flowing through her fists.

The three stood their backs to each other, as more enemy ninja started to emerge and surround them again. Then just as before another, gust of wind blow through. Five more dropped dead, then a few more and then more. However no matter how many fell more kept coming the amount of enemies was endless it seemed. Then the second in command showed up joining his friends, and stood in formation alongside them.

"Sir why is the Captain here?" One of the females asked.

"He is here to protect you guys. He said he was going to protect his friends even if it means his death."

"Friends, since when are we his friends?" the younger one asked.

"We were always his friends. It's just he is also our Captain he can't be easy on us so it doesn't seem like he is our friend at times because of that." The other female explained.

They all looked at the battle field as the bodies continued to pile up, but there was no end to the army emerging from the forest. It was no use there Captain was moving so fast and killing so many, but it was useless, they knew they were going to die. As time passed their Captain was starting to slow down, they were able to see him now, he was getting tired and he was over working his body, it was only a matter time before their Captain could no longer fight.

The four anbu stood watching not wanting to get in the way, they felt useless, with a sinking feeling that they would soon meet a terrible death, Tiger the taller of the four and one of the females was starting to sweat under her mask her chakra fists still held up, Rat the younger of the four was racing through ways of getting out of this alive. Crow the other female was starting to accept the fact that she and her teammates were going to die as she let her sword drop. Owl the second in command started to giggle which made everyone face him. He was looking at their captain who was now almost to a normal run and was struggling to kill enemies now. He could not stop giggling and it made the others mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you Owl, we are going to die and your laughing?" Tiger yelled with venom in her voice.

"Yea man what the hell is your problem huh, is death funny to you?" Rat asked looking at owl.

"No it's not that at all. I was just thinking maybe the Shadow Twins will save us." Owl told the other three.

"The shadow twins are you delusional? They are not real, besides if they were real, why would they help us, what makes you think they would not kills instead?" Crow asked

"Well the story is they are neither good nor bad so, they do not pick sides and they only help those that are in great need regardless of village or organization. I even heard stories of them helping out the Akatsuki. Not sure how true that is though"

"Dude it's a legend the Shadow twins are not real it's all stories to give hope to the ninja with nothing else to hope for." Tiger said firmly.

They all looked back at the approaching ninja. They saw that their Captain was no longer fighting. He was on one knee panting a few feet from them, with hundreds of dead ninja bodies around them. His arm wrappings were stringing from his robe sleeves. He was done and they all knew it. Their only hope for survival was gone.

"I'm sorry I failed you." Their captain told them as he looked at them. He felt shame that he could not save his team.

They were all saddened because he had not failed them. He did all he could to save them. He fought till he could no longer stand. He made them proud to call him Captain. No one could ask for a better Captain.

"It's ok Captain you never failed us." Crow said

"You are the best captain and friend. I'm proud to have fought alongside you" Owl said

"I wish I could have gotten to grow older under your leadership Cap." Rat said

"You know that's not true Captain, besides you know I still owe you a new robe after we get out of this." Tiger said trying to joke.

They were surrounded very quickly and after a short struggle were finally subdued together in the center of the clearing. All five of them were tired and hope was gone. They had their hand tied and ropes put around there necks with a ninja at the other end of each rope to pull them up and hang them. The ninja looked at them and waited for their orders. The five were beat and only moments from death.

"Hey you in the mouth less mask you the leader?" one of the ninja asked.

No one said anything as time seemed to drag on. "Look this is not personal its only orders for what it's worth you're a damn great shinobi it's a shame you have to die."

Still not responding to the enemies the five looked straight ahead waiting for their deaths to come.

"Hey tiger you know I think I know why the Shadow Twin legend is told. It's because hoping they will save us at the last second will make my death easier." Owl said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I know what you mean and hold on to that hope to the very end. It will help I swear because I to know the hope of the Shadow twins now also." Tiger said.

"Well it's time to kill these five and remember make sure no blood is shed from their bodies we what our medical team to study each of these shinobi. A shame their attempt to kill the kage failed." He said with a laugh. "Oh well on with it." He turned and started to walk away.

"Ok men ready 1..2." a voice came as the five anbu closed their eyes waiting for their deaths.

Only silence was fallowed, and then came some soft thuds and a warm mist sprayed over them. They opened their eyes to see the entire enemy army was dead and streams of blood were everywhere. They saw in front of them two figures facing them. Both of them were the same height and appeared to have the same body build they both wore maroon robes with their hoods pulled up and pure black masks both in the shape of a mouse. They both held katana's, each was about 2 feet long they were both infused with chakra the one on the left was white with a sharp ridged coating, the other had a blue misty like coating. After a moment however they realized the chakra was the blades as the two turned only hilts remained in their hands.

"Uhh Hey were you going. You're not going to kill us? Not that I'm complaining" Tiger asked.

"Yea I mean who are you guys you killed an entire army in less than 5 seconds that's not normal. Are you two even human?" Owl said.

As the others were in awe of the two in front of them, their Captain had gotten free and started to free the others. "I would like to thank you two for helping us but who are you guys." The captain asked freeing the last of his friends.

The two stopped walking and turned back around to face the five Anbu. They did not speak only stared as if waiting for something to happen. Owl walked up to the two to shake their hand in thanks but was met with what he could tell was a confused look. It was hard to tell through their masks but the head tilts kind of gave it away. Shrugging Owl returned to the side of his friends.

"Look I am the Captain of this Anbu squad. I thank you and if you have nothing to say we must be on our way."

"But captain who are they we need to find out, what if they are missing-nin we could make big money for them." Rat whispered

"Are you kidding me Rat? We almost died in the hand of that army. Those two they killed that army and you think we can take them on?" Crow asked rat.

"I was just saying.."

"Well rat I'm just saying they would kill us before we could lift a finger." crow said

The five looked at the two just standing their staring at them. They soon decided it was time to go due to the situation getting awkward. As the five turned to leave they heard something weird, they turned and realized the two ninja were speaking.

"What were you doing in this forest?" The voice spoke in a slow controlled manner.

The voice sounded a little off, and it took a moment for the five Anbu to realize that the two were speaking in unison with one another. One voice was a female the other was a male. Taken aback by what they were hearing, they just stared wondering why they spoke like that.

"We asked you what you are doing here." They both said in perfect unison and flawless control.

"Umm we were sent here on a mission to kill the Kage of this land, and thanks to you I think we are going be successful in it." Owl spoke up

"Why are you in the sound the Kage here is of no threat right now, and what village are you from?" the voices asked in perfect harmony.

"We don't have a village right now. Why do you talk like that?" Crow asked

"Like what." The two responded.

"You speak in perfect unison how is it possible it almost like you're…" Tiger fell silent as her jaw dropped and her face went pale in shock.

She pointed at them "Oh my god your real the stories are true. The Shadow Twins are real."

After what Tiger said the rest realized she was right. And they too stared in disbelief at the pair of masked ninja. Unsure of how to continue owl stepped forward. "Are the stories true about you?"

"What stories?" the harmony of the two voices came again.

"You help ninja in need no matter if they are good or bad." Rat asked

There was a long stretch of silence then the voices chimed in again. "Who is to say what is evil and what is good. What I see as evil you might see as good and vice versa."

"True but…" Owl was cut off

"We help the ones in dire need of help we keep balance of everything. We do not judge good or bad. We judge who needs us most and who is more beneficial to keeping the balance of this world."

"What balance?" the Captain asked

"The yin and yang, one cannot get a greater advantage then the other. Without a perfect balance the world will crumble into nothingness and darkness will consume all that is left." The two voices echoed in perfect sync.

"Ok makes sense, anyway what's your guys names?" rat asked with a smile.

"We are yin and yang, you can call us what you like, Shadow twins, Gemini twins, or crazy, whatever makes you happy. "

"Your name I was asking about your names." Rat asked a little more annoyed

"Names are of no importance. Like we know all your names and yet it does not matter to us. To us your tiger, owl, crow, rat, and Captain for all we care."

The statement threw the five off guard. "How can you possibly know our names, no one knows our true name except for members of the Anbu." The captain said.

"We know who you are from your fighting styles."

"Oh yea what fighting styles you talking about? Only close friends know our styles to connect them to names." Owl said

"True, you owl threw us off a bit with your companion not being here." They looked at owl

"Rat acting like a boy when you're really a girl, ashamed of your clan your eyes and your fighting stance, so you hide as a boy, yet that is all you have left ever sense you lost someone close to you." Rat flinched.

"Crow we know a weapons master when we see one, and your use of scrolls is outstanding." Turning to speak to crow the two pointed at her weapons belt and scrolls.

"Tiger very few people possess that kind of raw power and chakra control." Tiger looked at her hands.

"Captain that speed is impressive almost inhuman. And your taijutsu is remarkable. Plus your love for a fellow squad member no longer controls your feelings congratulations."

"How do you know so much about us?" Asked owl "and how do you know about my friend he's sick by the way he's back at base."

"We know more than you think, and in time we will see if you are worthy of knowing more about us. For now we leave you to your business."

With that the two masked shinobi were gone. Leaving the five anbu shocked and confused with only question in their minds, and dead bodies all around them. They turned and left heading back to their temporary home. Two figures emerged from behind the trees and looked at the retreating Anbu squad.

"Man that Twin bit never gets old" a female said then vanished

"Yea never does." A male said

**Can you guess the names of the Characters in this chapter lol person to name all of them correctly will get first look at next chapter and help me proof read even add your own stuff to it lol. Ok Sorry kind of short please ask questions and I will try to answer them as best I can. No ninja profile this time sorry. Please review and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok cool here is the next chapter. Before I start a lot more people than I thought would answered the question from last chapter. A lot of you guessed right. Now after you read this chapter and you answered the question from last chapter and you got it right message me if you want a sneak peek at a raw version of the next chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The sun was setting on a valley deep in the woods. As the valley was cast in shadows a group of five masked figures approached a group of tents hidden from plain sight. Entering the biggest tent they all stood there tired and confused. One of them walked up to a hook on one of the walls and started taking off his robes and mask. He stared at his mask for a moment the Owl shape of it made him sigh before placing it on the wall also. He had short scruffy brown hair with dog like features. His teeth were shape his finger nails long and pointy. He wore a long black tank top with tan baggy shorts. He had red marking on each of his cheeks. He turned to the others.

"Look guys I need to check on Akamaru. Sorry I don't stay to chit chat." He said as he walked past them heading out of the tent.

"Wait Kiba let me come too, he may need more medication." Said the female with the Tiger mask

She walked over to the wall next to Kiba's stuff and hung her robe and mask. Then she headed out with Kiba. She had pink hair that was tied into a pony tail. She wore a fishnet shit with a pink mid drift form fitting shirt over it. Tight black short shorts with black knee high boots with buckles. Around her waist was a loose hanging black equipment belt.

"Hey Sakura make an inventory of our medical supplies will you?" She turned to see her Captain looking at her as he asked the question.

"No problem Lee. I think we are low on something's but I will double check." Sakura said as she walked out of the tent and fallowed Kiba to a smaller tent just outside. When inside, there was a table with a cabinet filled with all their medical supplies. Next to the table was a small cage that the sound of panting and painful whining came from.

"Hey Kiba get Akamaru and put him on the table please. He needs another shot of meds and needs to be put back under. He's in too much pain to be awake." Sakura instructed Kiba

Kiba walked over to the cage and picked Akamaru up. He placeed the little white dog on the table like he was told. Kiba looks at his little friend and pets him to comfort the little dog.

"I'm sorry little guy, I'm sorry I didn't stop this from happening to you."

Sakura walked up and looked at Kiba with a sad expression. She felt sorry for what happened to Akamaru and knew Kiba was broken. She leaned over and gave the dog a shot of medication. Then gave him another shot that would put the little dog to sleep.

"Kiba I'm sorry you have to see Akamaru like this but the medication should force the insects out of his body. Akamaru is in tremendous pain with the bugs crawling inside him slowly." Sakura explained to Kiba.

Kiba looked at Akamaru has the dog slipped back into a sedated sleep. He had tears in his eyes he didn't want this kind of pain for Akamaru. "How long till the medicine starts to work Sakura it's been a week, I can't watch him suffer no more."

Sakura flinched at the statement. She did not understand what Kiba was getting at. "We should see results in the next couple of days."

"What will happen too him if the medicine does not work?" He asked Sakura

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "He unfortunately will suffer a slow and painful death. Look Kiba I know it's hard but trust me I will do everything I can to save him ok. Please just trust me."

Kiba turned to Sakura with hate in his eyes. "How could the other squad turn on us like this? They betrayed us they tried to kill us."

Sakura knew what was going through Kiba's mind. "Look Kiba I understand your anger I really do. But we cannot act rashly ok. We need to think things through and continue to think of ways to clear our names."

Kiba looked into Sakura's eyes searching for some answers. He did not find any. "It's been three weeks and they are hunting us. We need to kill the Kage of this village, but you saw how that went. We almost died today"

"We will get the proof that we are innocent ok. It will happen we just have to trust Lee" Sakura said trying to reassure Kiba

Kiba shook his head looking at the ground. "I knew Sasuke, Shino and Ino joining Root was a bad idea. I mean our squads worked alongside them for three years and they played us. They earned our trust then did this."

"Kiba.."

"Don't you dare make excuses for them Sakura, they turned on us. We are not allowed back home till we clear our names because of them. Then what are we going to do? Act like nothing happened? They are part of Root, with them part of the Hokage's elite army squad there is nothing we can do to them."

"Kiba I was not going to make excuses but like you said we can't do anything to them no matter what we do they will walk away without any punishment. But maybe if we get out names cleared in time Neji could help us if he's still Temporary Hokage"

"That's why I'm going to kill them. Beside who's to say Neji is not just as corrupt as the rest of them?" Kiba said with venom in his voice.

Sakura stood there in shock at what she had just heard. Chills ran down her spine as she realized Kiba was being serious. He truly was going to try to kill them. And she knew he could be right about Neji since their other friends they trusted turned on them.

Just outside the tent three figures listened to what was going on. They no longer were wearing their robes or masks. "Lee Kiba can't be serious can he?" the shortest of then asked.

Lee just stood there unsure himself. He turned to the shorter one. "I don't know Hanabi but I do know he want's revenge for what happened to Akamaru."

Lee had his same hair and eye brows as he always had. His outfit was a green t shirt with brown baggy shorts and blue ninja sandals. He had kunai pouch on left calf and folded red sash tied to his right arm.

"Lee I don't' want to see Kiba get hurt. I don't want to see any of you to get hurt." Hanabi said looking at her blue sandals. She was wearing a dark grey kimono that use to belong to her sister. She made it shorter so you could see her legs. It was tied closed at her waist with a lighter grey sash. The opening near her neck showed a fishnet undershirt. Both her legs were wrapped with white bandages and she wore shorts similar to Sakura only a few inches longer. And unlike the rest of then she wore her Rat mask on the back of her head.

Hanabi felt a hand on her shoulder. "We won't get hurt I promise Hanabi."

Hanabi looked up at the older female. "Thank you Tenten I needed to hear that."

Tenten smiled at Hanabi before hugging her. "No problem kid. Beside it's your birthday in a few days right? How old you going to be twelve right?"

Hanabi smiled at Tenten and shook her head up and down. Tenten had her usual twin bun hair style. She however now wore an outfit similar to Sakura's only in blue and the shirt covered her stomach and her shorts similar to Hanabi's were longer.

"Lee we need to talk to Kiba about this." Tenten said.

Looking back at Hanabi Tenten felt she needed to ask a question. "How did this get this way Lee? How did everything turn out like this? Five year ago when Naruto and Hinata left, the village changed so much."

"I Know Tenten I still don't understand it myself." Lee responded.

"We came so far only to be destroyed by the selfishness of the village. Every one we know is gone dead or corrupt. Kakashi and Lady Tsunade have not been seen since she was asked to step down as Hokage three years ago. I didn't even know the elders could do that." Tenten was looking at Lee.

"They can't do that, Tsunade stepped down willingly. It was her plan to leave the village with Kakashi and look for Naruto and Hinata. She left one week after I was promoted to Capitan, and Hanabi joined. Neji is the temporary Hokage until the election is held. We have little choice but to complete our mission to get back home and expose the corruption in the village while he still hold that position. He is our best hope at this"

"But Lee with Sasuke's squad hunting us we won't be able to move as freely. Today was probably to last shot we had without Sasuke on out back." Tenten said

"I know Tenten I hope we can find a way soon because the window for us is closing. We need help but I don't know how can help us." Lee said

Hanabi was standing there in deep thought not paying attention to what was going on. She could not think of anything other than the encounter from other today. She was confused about something from the situation.

"Hanabi what's wrong." Lee asked.

Snapping out of her daze she looked up. "Nothing I was just thinking about the Shadow twins. There was something different about them."

'What do you mean Hanabi?' Lee asked

"I didn't realize at the time do to the situation, but I did not pick them up with my Byakugan. It was almost like they were not real." Hanabi explained as she tried to figure it out herself.

"I think they may know where my sister is. Naruto would be with her they could help us." Hanabi was getting excited.

"Hanabi I understand you're hopeful of finding your sister but I may not be that easy." Tenten told her

Turning to look up at the now dark sky, Hanabi looked at the stars and closed her eyes. "Hinata I'm here I'm here to bring you home with Naruto."

At a waterfall with the glare of the moon reflecting off of the moon two figures meditating on some rocks next to the falls sat with perfect symmetry back to back. There breathes were perfectly in tune with one another. To people looking at the two they looked like identical twins then again they both wore the same robes and mask. Then as something had stirred them up they both looked up in perfect sync.

"It was there again, it has been getting more and more frequent."

"She is looking for you of course it's getting more frequent, she misses you her sister.'

"How can she miss me she barely knows me."

"But she knows you none the less. No matter how much she knows you she still has the potential to miss you."

"I swore never to go back there no matter what. Not after what they did to you."

"Look I understand but she is still your sister she deserves to know you're alive even if you do not wish to return."

"To be honest it took all my strength not to tell her when we saved her and her friends. I so badly wanted to show her I was there for her."

"I know remember we are connected forever now I feel sense and think what you think."

"I know and I still find it odd and a little creepy you can reach into my deepest emotion without any effort."

"It is a gift and we have yet to use it to its full potential I am honored it was you i shared this gift."

"I know any way we need to get back to our Sensei's soon."

"You're kidding me right I thought girls had more intuition that that."

"I am sorry I didn't sense them till just now."

"Sorry just tired and hungry I want to go home already."

"Hey Naruto how come you had no reaction to Sakura being there?"

"She is dead to me she is no longer a friend of mine."

"But Naruto you sensed the hurt and regret in her heart."

"Does not change the fact she did what she did to me."

"I just think you should have had some feelings about it."

"Well I didn't so there. Now since Izumi Sensei and Zabuza Sensei are he we need to train.'

"I suppose you are right."

They both got up still back to back. They then pulled there hoods off of their heads, one with spiky blonde hear the other long silky straight lavender hair. They then both reached up and grabbed their masks with one hand and removed them. Revealing they both had bandages wrapped around there heads covering their eyes. Reaching up with their free hand they both started to unravel the bandages until they fell to the floor. Every single movement made by either of them was perfectly matched by the other.

"It still hurts to open my eyes Naruto."

No answer came until the heard a voice. "Stay calm don't force it remember let the pain subside then slowly open they will be sensitive to the light even moon light." It was Izumi she emerges from the shadows with Zabuza right behind her. She too had bandages covering her eyes, so she turned her head slightly to the side to pick up sounds better.

"Sensei what happens if the surgery failed. What if we can't see with them?" Naruto asked

"You will see with them, now hush concentrate focus on your eyes."

Naruto and Hinata both slowed their breathing and slid the pain to the back of their minds. With a little more encouragement from Izumi they started to open their eyes. It was slow but they could now see light and blurry shapes. They light made their eyes water and as they got wetter their vision started to clear up.

"So how is it? Can you see?"

"Yes we can see and it's wonderful."

"Please it's only been three months. Unlike you two I will be blind for the rest of my life. But it was worth the price." Izumi said as she walked up to both of them. The clouds funneled the moon light right on top of Naruto and Hinata. They both turned to face there Sensei who cupped both of their cheeks smiling.

"How is it?" she asked

"It is wonderful Sensei we could not be more grateful for what you have done for us."

The clouds shifted moving the light right into their eyes revealing they both had a Sharingan eye. Naruto's right eyes was now a Sharingan as was Hinata's left eye. Naruto left eye was feral like a fox, Hinata's right eye was still here Byakugan but it had faint rings developing.

"Now Naruto we are going to see if we can turn that left eye back to its real white form. And Hinata your Byakugan is coming along great." Izumi said as she had both her palms hovering over both their faces.

"The Rinnegan will soon awaken with its true bloodlines."

**Boom another chapter done and another coming soon. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I really did any way PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Rock lee **

**Age: 19 **

**Occupation: Former Anbu Captain **

**Hair: Black bowl cut**

**Blood type: A**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Not much is known about Rock Lee at the moment other then he was promoted to Anbu Captain by Tsunade days before she disappeared. **

**Weaponry: IIIIIIII (8)**

**Genjutsu: II (2)**

**Taijutsu: IIIIIIIIII (10)**

**Ninjutsu: II (2)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter. It was supposed to be longer and more detailed but things came up. If I have time I will repost what this chapter was supposed to be like. Also from now on when Naruto and Hinata Are linked I'm going to refer to them as the twins. Hope you enjoy **

**I do not own Naruto **

Echoes of dripping water and distant bats could be heard in the dark damp cave. Naruto and Hinata were walking at a steady pace through the corridors of the cave. Keeping their guard up for any surprises, they stayed silent only there breathing and soft footsteps could be heard. They wore their usual robes and masks. They soon came to a split in the corridor they both stopped, and looked at each other. It took only a split second for them to figure which way to take.

They continued to walk in silence when the silence was finally broken by Hinata. "Naruto I need to ask you something."

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked in a soft quite tone.

"I always wondered why, is it that we are after Itachi?" Hinata asked

Naruto did not answer right away thinking of the question himself he too was not fully sure. "All I know is that Izumi asked us to do this and we must obey our sensei Hinata."

"I know Naruto but does it not bother you that she has not told us anything on the reasons."

"Look she has her reasons for what she does and asks she gave up so much for us to question her. She will tell us when the time comes." Naruto said to Hinata.

"I guess your right I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Hinata said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Naruto just looked over at her and then turned back to look down the corridor they were walking in. Naruto and Hinata have pretty much grown up together and he knew when Hinata had a bad feeling he should not ignore it. The thing on his mind was how he was going to us his new eyes in a battle against someone with years of experience in combat. He still did not know how to properly use the eyes yet. Not only did he have a Sharingan but he now had a mutated Byakugan. He was unsure what the mutation was but Hinata had the same eyes and same mutation. Izumi told them in time he would have a fully developed Rinnegan. However she told him it could take up to two years to develop.

"Naruto we have been walking for hours and we have not seen or sensed anything." Hinata said with annoyance

Naruto knew she was right so they both stopped at the next turn in the corridor. They both stopped and leaned against the wall thinking of a plan. "Naruto I think we have been walking in circles here. Just look over there Naruto, I have seen that break in the cave wall several times now. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but I'm sure now"

He walked over to the break to study it. Looking at the crack he realized it was a seam to a door way. But there was something that kept him from sensing anything on the other side. Then Naruto and Hinata heard foot step heading their way. They were faint but Naruto could tell they were close. Hinata pressed herself against the wall and became part of the shadows Naruto did the same. They both watched as a masked shinobi walked by them. Hinata noticed something familiar about the person then her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was. She stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the shinobi and pushed them against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked the ninja

"I followed you here!" they said to her

Naruto soon stepped next to Hinata also realizing who it was. He looked at Hinata and knew she was upset. "Why did you fallow us here?" she said with anger in her voice.

"I came to help you guys, I'm ready to help I can do anything you can."

Naruto looked at the ninja pinned to the wall by Hinata. "You are not ready for this kind of mission, If Zabuza thought you were ready he would have sent you."

"Besides we don't need your help. You will only make things complicated." Hinata said letting them go.

"I don't care if you need my help or not."

"We need you to leave. You being here put us at risk." Naruto said calmly.

"I can prove to you I am strong. Just give me a chance" they pleaded to Naruto and Hinata.

"Look here Haku, We can tell you're strong but we need to do this alone. We can't risk your safety on this so please go." Hinata said calming down.

"Why every time I want to help you guy, you push me away?" Haku asked

"We don't push you away for fun. We are trying to protect you." They Naruto and Hinata both said.

"From what, what are you protecting me from?" Haku asked "I want to know why I'm not trusted with missions. All I do is study medicine and medical jutsu with Izumi and practice sword techniques with Zabuza. I want to do missions already."

"Look Zabuza would kill us if we let you continue. This is not a topic for discussion, now leave." Hinata said with a stern voice.

"I will not leave." Haku protested

"Haku please don't make this difficult for us or you." Naruto said

"I'm coming with you guys weather you like it or not." Haku said raising her voice.

"Then you leave us no choice Haku." Hinata walked up to Haku and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Wait what are you doing?" Haku hit the floor before she could get an answer.

"What are we going to do with her Naruto?" Hinata asked

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking. "We hide her and pick her up on the way out when the mission is over."

Hinata nodded and picked up the masked girl and walked her over to the shadows and gently placed her against the wall. Hinata then stood up and looked back at Naruto who was again looking at the break in the wall. "Why can't I see past this wall? It's like something is protecting the inside of the wall."

"Maybe it's a barrier and that is a door way into the middle of the cave. My Byakugan is not picking anything up either."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because of the new eyes; maybe they are interfering with the Byakugan. I would not really know since the Byakugan is also new to me."

Hinata looked at Naruto thinking maybe he was right. The effects of the operation on his and her eyes could be interfering with the Byakugan. She also knew it was having obvious effects on Naruto. His eye with the Byakugan was mutating differently than hers, Izumi is trying to work with him on trying to control the flow of the Nine Tails demon. Izumi believes that the fox has a part in the strange mutation.

"Hinata we should find a way behind these walls." Naruto broke Hinata's train of thought.

"I think I can open this door right here. But what about Haku do you think we were too harsh to her?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the wall and placed her hand on the wall.

"No we did what we had to we have to keep her safe till her training is complete. We need her to complete training before she comes with us on missions."

"I know but I feel sorry for her she just wants to prove to us she's strong, I just hate treating her like this." Hinata told Naruto as her hand started to glow with Chakra.

"Believe me Haku is strong I have seen her in combat, I believe she can be stronger than us. She just needs to finish her training. Now let's go and get this over with." Naruto said.

"Ok well I weakened the wall we just need to break it with some force." Hinata said as she stepped away from the wall. Naruto without missing a beat walked up to the wall and punched it with great force. The corridor filled with dust as the wall crumbled. Naruto and Hinata stood in the opening as the dust cleared. Behind the wall was a massive room with a strange statue in the center of it.

"Naruto what do we do now, no one is here. We should report to Izumi Sensei that the cave was empty."

"No someone is here I can feel it. Whoever it is they are watching us and they are powerful." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. "I think we need to prepare to fight."

"Is it Itachi?" Hinata asked as she moved next to Naruto and formed a hand sign. Next to her Naruto formed the same signs, then a glow of chakra surrounded them. The chakra started to swirl around then then it formed a bridge between then. They both released there signs and looked around.

"What do we do know?"

"We wait and see if the one person hiding will reveal themselves or if we need to bring them out by force." Both Naruto and Hinata's voices were now in sync again.

"If that is Itachi then we will have a difficult fight ahead of us."

"We can do it just stay focused and remember that we need to work together when we are connected like this."

"Ok but whoever it is, is now over there." Hinata's body pointed.

They both looked at the statue in the middle of the room and saw a male wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. He had black hair with a leaf village head band that had a scratch threw it. They both noticed that he had the Sharingan.

"Itachi we have been looking for you." The two said in sync

"Well here I am and yet there is nothing you can do to me."

"What makes you so sure you're safe from us?" They asked Itachi.

"I have heard stories of the so called Shadow Twins. I hear you're deadly and silent."

"We are here for you and nothing else. We can talk or get this over with."

"Tell me how is my older sister Izumi doing?" Itachi asked

"How do you know we know your sister?"

"Only my sister would be stupid enough to send someone to kill me. She is afraid of me, and she is right to fear me" Itachi told them

"She does not fear you we are here so she does not have to get her hands dirty with scum like you."

"Tell me Naruto do you know why Izumi wants me dead?" Itachi asked Naruto.

Surprised both Naruto and Hinata stared at Itachi. "How do you know that one of us is Naruto?"

"That is unimportant right now. Now tell me did Izumi tell you why she wants me dead?"

"We do not ask questions we do what she asks. We couldn't care less why she wants you dead." They told Itachi.

"Has she told you about the Sharingan and how it works? If so then problem didn't tell you she needs my eyes to make hers more powerful and so she won't go blind. I know she has awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"How could stealing your eyes make her more powerful?"

"So she hasn't told you, figures she would keep you in the dark. You see she and I are the same we seek the same for this world. But she is delusional thinking that she alone can bring peace to this war torn world."

"No Itachi she won't do it alone she has our help."

"What makes you think she wants your help? Once you get my eyes she will kill you for her own pleasure." Itachi told them

"How do you know what she will do? You don't even know her." They told Itachi.

"All Uchiha are the same they only seek greater power. I know this even though I have not seen my sister in over ten years."

Naruto and Hinata stood up straight. Took off their masks and began to unravel the bandages over their eyes. "Well Itachi I think you don't know your sister as well as you think you."

They finished taking the bandages off and looked up at Itachi. They both revealed they had a Sharingan and a Byakugan with faint rings in them. "So tell us Itachi was this part of your sisters' plans?"

Itachi stood there with disbelief on his face. He looked at both of them and wondered why his sister would give her eyes willingly to these two. He also stared at the eyes with the faint rings. Then he realized what it was."

"How do you guys have the Rinnegan? It's immature but it's there. There is now way you two have the blood to awaken it."

"Itachi we don't know why Izumi sent us or why she wants with your eyes, but we were given her eyes because she believes in us. We will not let her down. "Naruto and Hinata said as they rewrapped their eyes and put there masks on.

"Well so she has, this is a surprise even to me. I must say how ever with your eyes covered your Sharingan is useless." Itachi explained to them.

"That maybe so but with our eyes covered your Sharingan is useless against us also yet we can both still use the Byakugan against you." Naruto and Hinata got into fighting positions. Hinata got into her gentle fist fighting stance. Naruto mimicked her stance and they both drew chakra into their hands, they were side by side prepared to fight.

"This fight will only end in my favor I hope you realize this. Even the legendary Shadow Twins can't beat me."

Naruto and Hinata both watched as Itachi made his way toward them. They concentered on keeping their connection between each other. They also tried to keep a 360 degree watch with their Byakugan in case of an ambush. "We need to stay focused against an enemy like Itachi." The twins said to each other.

"Well twins I know only one of you can really you the gentle fist so the other is of no threat to me. So let's get this started."

Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of the twins, He grabbed Hinata by the throat. Itachi made the first move before they could react. Naruto moved in between Itachi and Hinata crouching he slammed both his open palms into Itachi's stomach. Itachi let Hinata got as he stumbled backward.

Hinata without hesitating moved to Itachi's left side. Lifting his arm Hinata jammed her palm into his rib cage sending him to his knees in pain and coughing up blood. Looking up Itachi saw Naruto aiming for his chest. Before he made contact Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him into Hinata sending them both flying into a nearby boulder.

"Not Bad but how is Naruto able to use Gentle Fist?" Itachi asked.

"We told you already we both have the Byakugan so there for after a few years of training, we are both able to use the Gentle Fist. Even to the point once we separate no one can tell us apart." The twins then separated while still trying to maintain a connection with each other.

'_We have ten minutes before we lost our connection from this far apart so let end this before then' _the twins thought to each other.

They both headed toward Itachi from opposite directions. Itachi looked unsure of what to do. He blocked the first attack then redirected the other into the floor. The twins continued to bombard Itachi with attacks. Itachi could only defend he could not go on the offensive.

One of the twins aimed for his head as Itachi ducked he attempted to counter the attack he then saw the other one knelt face to face with him. They thrust there palm at Itachi's chest once again. Itachi reacted deflecting the attack into the others leg. A female screamed in pain as she fell to the grown.

Naruto stood up and realized he had put too much chakra into his attack. His attack more than likely cut off all flow of chakra and blood to Hinata's leg. Without thinking Naruto removed his mask and bandages and opened his eyes Itachi saw Naruto's Rinnegan was darker than before.

'_Could his Rinnegan mature that much in so little time?' _Itachi asked himself.

He then saw next to Hinata Naruto knelt down. He then saw him lift Hinata up and then place her standing next to him her leg healed. "How did you do that her leg should have been dome for."

"I does not matter how I did it."

Hinata turned to look at Naruto. "We need to reconnect there is no other way we can fight him and win otherwise."

"I know Hinata but it takes time that he's not going to give us."

Hinata dodged a punch then threw a kick that Itachi dodged easily. He then swept Hinata's legs before she could recover from her kick, sending her to the ground. He aimed a punch to her face only to be sent flying across the room. Regaining his footing he saw Naruto had landed an open palm on his shoulder. The same side Hinata had hit earlier.

Naruto sensed something behind him at that moment. He turned to see Haku standing there. "Haku you need to run."

Itachi saw an opening and smirked. Naruto turned to Itachi and saw his smile. Naruto then turned to Haku. "Now Haku get out of here!" Naruto yelled.

"To late Naruto now watch your friend die. AMATURASU!"

Naruto turned and watched Haku engulf in Black flames. Naruto and Hinata watched in horror as Haku screamed then fell to the grown as the black flames subsided only ash lay where Haku once stood.

"You Bastard you're going to pay for that!" Naruto yelled at Itachi.

Hinata stood there still staring at the pile of ash. She was in shock, she then turned to hear Itachi speak. "Now it's your turn, and now with your mask off Naruto this fight is now mine."

**End of chapter hope you liked it please review and comment. Be another week or so till I update.**


End file.
